7 años de espera
by beka saya
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde el final de la guerra y muchas vidas se perdieron, y creen que nunca podran volver, pero naruto vera que junto a su hijo y la llegada de un pequeño peligris le devolvera la esperanza a modo de ponerle konoha patas arriba. kakasaku naruhina inocho shikatema y muchas mas parejas. tiene spoiler mi primera historia :D
1. un nuevo comienzo

Hola a todo el mundo xD , aqui os dejo esta historia que me lleva rondando unos dias y que al final me e atrevido a escribir y subir, no soy muy buena en esto asi que espero vuestros comentarios xD no seais muy malos. me encanta la pareja kakashixsakura asi que espero estar a la altura :D tiene contenido spoiler quedais avisados, que no se diga que no adverti jajajajajaja. hasta la proxima

Han pasado mas 7 años desde que acabo la 4ª gran guerra ninja, como cada día desde entonces Naruto al alba iba a presentar sus respetos a la piedra de los caídos, recordando el gran sufrimiento que tuvieron pasar para frenar el plan de óbito junto a Madara y sellar al juubi de nuevo, lo que logro una gran época de paz dentro de las naciones ninja, donde prosperaba el libre comercio y el turismo, pero una victoria tiene muchos sacrificios y eso el 7º Hokage lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible.

Su pueblo destruido casi en su totalidad en la batalla contra Pain, aunque afortunadamente en poco tiempo fue reconstruido, la muerte de Neji y lo que más dolor le causaba la traición de Sasuke matando al Raikage y a Tsunade cuando quiso apoderarse del poder del juubi, intentando matarle a él de paso y la desaparición de su sensei y Sakura.

Aun podía escuchar en sus pesadillas el grito que dio intentando avisar a Sakura de que escapara de esa zona y se llevara a su maltrecho sensei, que se salvaran, pero era demasiado tarde solo logro ver un destello blanco antes de una gran explosión. Después de eso no recuerda mucho solo el dolor y rabia que descargo hacia el causante de todo aquello y que casi había matado a su sensei, de no ser por Gai que logro desviar el golpe de gracia en el último segundo, ese hombre le había privado de todo lo bueno que podría haber tenido en la vida y lo que había logrado y aun en su último aliento seguía riéndose de él.

En su mente cree que ellos lograron escapar de alguna manera, no encontraron los cadáveres, ni ningún otro rastro salvo el destrozado libro icha icha de Kakashi, pero el resto del pueblo los dio por muertos al poco tiempo y se les incluyo en la piedra de los caídos poco después de regresar a la villa, el cree que un día los vera atravesar las grandes puertas sonriéndole como siempre hacían, como si nada hubiese pasado, una Sakura malhumorada que siempre intentaba pegarle por alguna tontería que decía y un Kakashi con su típico ojito feliz intentando calmar a la malhumorada peli rosa.

Hinata le decía que tenía que dejarlos marchar pero no podía, eran su familia nunca los olvidaría y mantendría esa esperanza, aunque a los demás le pareciera absurda, mientras esperaba seguiría creando ese pueblo por los que murieron y sufrieron en esa guerra, por sus amigos y sobre todo para su pequeño hijo, Minato, un pequeño travieso de pelo color negro como su madre y sus preciosos ojos azules, tenía a todo el mundo patas arriba, aunque era el niño mimado de su abuelo y sus tíos.

Decir que sus antiguos compañeros y amigos habían encontrado el amor después de tanta destrucción era un eufemismo, Ino termino casándose con Chouji, pocos meses después de regresar a Konoha sorprendiendo a todo el mundo dado que creían que la rubia terminaría con shikamaru y tenían una preciosa pareja de gemelas Kumico y Saky, que sacaron el pelo rubio de su madre aparte de su carácter y los ojos de su padre junto con su glotonería, Shikamaru termino casandose tres años después con Temari la hermana de Gaara, cuando está cansada de las idas y venidas del vago ninja termino viniéndose a vivir a konoha y pidiéndole matrimonio causando las risas de kiba y Genma al ser ella la que terminara lanzándose y no el, ahora esperaban a su primer hijo que nacería en algunos meses y una unión más profunda con Suna. Otra pareja que se formó reciente mente es la de Tenten y lee después de que el ser enfundado en licra verde lograra hacerla olvidar a Neji. Tambien había otras parejas como la de Shizune con Genma que consiguió atar al soltero de oro de Konoha y la de Iruka con Akane la hija del dueño de Ichiraku ramen y los nuevos solteros de la villa Kiba y Shino ese par dudaba que encontraran a alguien realmente.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando dos Anbus que conocía a la perfección. De no ser por la gravedad de la situación Sai no dudaría de gastarle una broma a Naruto asi que permitió hablar a su compañero antes de que se le escapara.

-Hokage-sama- intervino Tenzo lentamente, sin ninguna respuesta- Hokage-sama! Hoka-

-no te esfuerces taicho esto se hace así - Sai dijo cansado de estar esperando y que no tenían tiempo. Se aclaró la garganta colocándose detrás del despistado hokage y grito- DESPIERTA PENE ENANO!- causando un enorme salto de Naruto así como el cabreo del mismo- Sai teme cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así pintor de cuarta- grito un sonrojado Naruto.

- Bueno no nos hacías caso y de alguna manera hay que lograr tu atención así que mejor manera que haciéndote de rabiar con la verdad hokage de tercera- sonrió el paliducho- vuelve a repetir eso si te atreves- gruño Naruto tronándose los nudillos ante un sonriente pintor.

- Ejem… dejando ese tema aparte, Hokage sama nos han informado de algunos ninjas renegados a las afueras de konoha, en si no sería ningún problema solucionarlo pero se encuentran en los bosques donde entrenan los niños de la escuela, como sabrá se encuentran ahora mismo allí haciendo test de supervivencia, hemos enviado algunos escuadrones para erradicar la amenaza y proteger a los ni...

-¿QUUUE HAS DICHO? MINATO ESTA ALLI- y tan pronto lo dijo salió disparado hacia los bosques para salvar a su hijo sin escuchar los gritos de Sai y Tenzo.

Minato corría lo más rápido que podía por el bosque intentando no mirar mucho para atrás, Iruka sensei les había ordenado salir lo más rápido posible hacia las puertas de la aldea cuando un grupo de ninjas les ataco, no podía evitar las lágrimas en los ojos cuando recordó como uno de ellos atacaba sin piedad a su maestro, pero debía ser fuerte, era el hijo del hokage.

Hacía tiempo que se separó de las gemelas Akimichi, las había perdido de vista en una explosión, solo esperaba que estuvieran bien y esos hombres no fueran tras ellas, estaba tan distraído pensando en los demás que no vio como unos de los ninjas enemigos saltaba delante de él y le golpeaba en la cara.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una pequeña hoja descarriada ¿no crees que tendrías que volver con tu maestro? Yo te llevare con el- dijo riéndose de lo último, ese hombre era bastante grande y calvo, se notaba que no tenía mucha higiene personal dado el aspecto de su ropa y el olor que desprendía.

- voy a tener que declinar su amable oferta- dijo el pequeño levantándose y tocándose la mejilla magullada- pero mis padres me dijeron que no me fuera con gente extraña y menos con aquella que pareciera una mofeta- soltó Minato sacando un kunai que le regalo su padre por su 6º cumpleaños hace unas semanas.

- serás…. ¿a quién llamas mofeta enano? Me las vas a pagar - grito el hombre lanzándose contra el pequeño que poco pudo hacer contra alguien como ese hombre y enseguida cayó al suelo todo magullado pensando en sus padres y lo tristes que iban a estar si muriera- ¿ahora no estás tan gallito no? Jejejeje será mejor que vallas rezando a Kami sama todo lo que sepas – le decía mientras le ataba las manos y los pies con una cuerda- porque te vendrás conmigo ¿crees que no sé quién eres mocoso? Tu padre pagara mucho por ti, solo estoy deseando ver al gran 7º hokage suplicando por la vida de su hijo jajajaja- reía el hombre.

Cuando mi padre te encuentre te hara picadillo a ti y a tus amigos eso tenlo seguro- grito el pequeño con todo el valor que tenía, saltándosele algunas lágrimas por su rostro.

-jajajaja eso lo veremos moco... aarrrrggg - grito repentinamente el ninja cuando de la nada un shuriken se le clavo en el muslo de la pierna derecha causando que cayera de rodillas, y un niño de cabellera plateada salió de entre los arboles asestándole un golpe certero en la nuca dejando inconsciente en el suelo.

Minato desde el suelo miraba asombrado como ese niño al que no conocía había derrotado a un hombre 5 veces más grande que el en cuestión de segundos, el niño se sacudió las manos y le miro, vio que tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes y le sonreía levantando su mano derecha acercándose rápidamente a él.

- yo! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho mucho daño no?- dijo el pequeño empezando a desatar sus manos y piernas torpemente.

- no mucho, gracias por salvarme –contesto- nunca te había visto por aquí ¿quién eres? – pregunto sobándose las muñecas la cuerda le había hecho daño.

- hmmm… me llamo Rhade jejejeje- dijo riéndose y sobándose la nuca con la mano derecha - estaba de camino a konoha cuando escuche muchas explosiones y vine a ver qué pasaba.

- yo soy Uzumaki Minato, gracias por salvarme – sonrió- hmm... un placer conocerte jejejeje –se quedaron callados un momento cuando Rhade de repente rompió el silencio- oye ¿podrías llevarme a la academia? Quiero apuntarme para ser un gran ninja y ser tan bueno como mis padres- sonrio felizmente.

-claro jejeje yo voy a la academia si te aceptan espero que seamos compañeros, pero lo primero lo mejor será marcharnos de aquí no quiero que esa mofeta se vuelva a despertar jajajajaja.

- hmm… si la verdad que se parece una mofeta jajajajaja. – fue riéndose caminando junto a Minato cuando a los pocos minutos una macha naranja se lanzó contra el pelinegro estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

-Minato menos mal que estar bien dattebayo- dijo el Naruto soltanto en el suelo a su hijo- ¿dónde está el desgraciado que te hizo esto?-empezó el rubio a mirar a todos lados de una forma cómica cuando vio al peli gris, de repente Naruto se quedó paralizado era imposible ese pequeño le recordaba a dos personas muy importantes para él, no sabía cómo reaccionar sobre todo bajo la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

- yo! me llamo yamamoto Rhade, un placer conocerle - dijo sonriendole cerrado sus ojos.

_Esto no puede ser cierto,_ penso naruto antes de desmayarse.


	2. una pequeña broma

Hola a todos :D, aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, me han alegrado mucho vuestros comentarios y que os haya gustado ^.^, intentare seguir mejorando xD si me viera mi profesora de literatura ahora jajaja me suspenderia fijo de nuevo xp. bueno no os entretengo mas, espero vuestros comentarios :D besos.

* * *

Cuando Naruto fue recobrando la conciencia lo primero que noto fue el olor antiséptico característico del hospital de Konoha, y el techo blanco cuando abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama no tan cómoda por cierto tendría que hablar con Shizune sobre eso, era mejor sentarse en una cama de piedras afiladas que hay preguntándose cómo llego al hospital.

Mmm como llegue aquí tebayo- se preguntó sobándose la cara cuando una voz bastante irritante le contesto- bueno te desmallaste cuando viste al pequeño que salvo a Minato, no creía que sería capaz de ver como el gran héroe de Konoha quedaba k.o. por una mirada de un niño de no más de 5 años hokage sin pene – dijo riéndose Sai desde una esquina de la habitación junto a Tenzo y Genma que estaban aguantándose la risa a duras penas.

EH? No fue p…por e..so fue …. Esto….- dijo ruborizado de que le hubiesen cazado, ya se encargaría de ajustarle las cuentas a su pequeño hijo por bocazas- Vale de acuerdo me sorprendio verle tebayo, su mirada me hizo recordar a alguien que ya no está aquí y su forma de saludarme…. Solo no supe reaccionar- dijo seriamente Naruto.

La verdad cuando llegamos te vimos a ti en el suelo junto a los pequeños a tu lado, aunque no parecían muy preocupados por ti y estaban cuchicheando riéndose sin parar - dijo Genma intentando no reírse ya le dolía la cara de aguantarse la risa definitivamente adoraba al pequeño Uzumaki y a ese pequeño peli gris - ¿riéndose? Que hay de gracioso cuando una persona se desmaya- gruño el Uzumaki cabreado por la indiferencia de su hijo ante su sufrimiento.

Bueno ellos no…grrr… estaban digamos estaban discutiendo sobre arte… - dijo Tenzo rojo como un tomate - ¿arte? – Pregunto curioso- si arte y creo que será mejor que lo veas tú mismo ni yo mismo lo hubiese hecho mejor- comento Sai mientras se acercaba a Naruto con un pequeño espejo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MI CARAAAAAA…. MALDITOS MOCOSOS NO TENDREIS KONOHA PARA CORRERRRRR DATEBAYOOOOO- grito el Uzumaki rojo como un tomate, esos críos le habían pintado la cara con lo que parecía un rotulador negro de tinta indeleble haciéndole parecer un mapache con perilla de demonio, unicejo con espirales en la frente y corazoncitos en la mejilla.

Al fondo los tres hombres no podían parar de reírse llegando al extremo de que Genma se calló al suelo agarrándose el estómago y Tenzo saltándosele las lágrimas más rojo aun si cabe, y un pintor riéndose como nunca se había reído, tan en su mundo estaban que no oyeron los rápidos pasos y como se abría la puerta.

¿Puede saberse que este alboroto?- dijo una enfadada Shizune acompañada de Ino- Esto es un hospital hay gente enferma y tu más que nadie tendrías que saberlo hoka…- se calló al ver la cara enfurruñada y pintada del rubio- ¿Qué nunca has visto a un hokage con la cara pintada?- gruño Naruto.

No pero tú te llevas todo el mérito - dijo la Yamanaka casando la risa de los tres hombres que se habían callado ante la entrada de las mujeres y las risas de ellas, haciendo que el hokage se sonrojara más- ¿ya vale no? Y puede saberse donde están esos dos pequeños diablillos- pregunto a Shizune.

Los he dejado en la habitación de al lado he estado curando las heridas a Minato el otro niño no tenía ningún rasguño, he estado mirando en los registros y no tenemos ningún dato sobre el ¿Sabes de donde viene hokage sama?- pregunto mirando al rubio intentando no reírse.

-Solo se su nombre Yamamoto Rhade, busca a Shikamaru y pídele que busque toda la información que le sea posible, no es normal que un niño de 5 años pudiera derrotar así por las buenas a un jonin como era aquel hombre.

Como ordenes- dijo marchándose a buscar al vago Nara preguntándose donde se habrá escondido para poder dormir.

_Aparte de que se parece demasiado a Kakashi sensei y a Sakura-chan pero eso es imposible- _pensó Naruto, sin percatarse de la salida de Shizune y de 4 ninjas que le miraban curiosos- bueno_, _voy a ver a Minato y a ese niño- dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- por cierto Ino ¿tus hijas están bien?

Si no te preocupes, enseguida los Anbus se las llevaron junto a los otros niños, solo Iruka sensei y otros dos maestros resultaron heridos aunque no tardaran en recuperarse- dijo sonriendo.

Menos mal datebayo- suspiro- Ino por casualidad no sabras como quitarme esto de la cara ¿no?- dijo señalándose los dibujos que le adornaban el rostro.

Lo siento pero no- dijo riéndose- vas a tener que esperar a que se quite poco a poco- sonrio y salió de la habitación a continuar con su ronda.

Arrgggg Minato va a estar castigado hasta el día de su boda- dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido de Tenzo y Sai – vamos Naruto, no es para tanto es una chiquillada de dos niños pequeños míralo con humor – intento calmarlo Tenzo.

Naruto se paró delante de la puerta y se volvió a mirarle mientras abría la puerta- puedes que tengas razooo….-plaass ! Sonó por todo el pasillo del hospital cuando un cubo con agua cayo por la cabeza de Naruto empapándole entero y las risas de dos pequeños- je…je humor… has dicho Tenzo ¿no?

Yo…. Esto… creo que…- se calló cuando vio a Naruto entrar tranquilamente a la habitación cosa rara en el rubio- ¿está demasiado tranquilo no crees?- dijo mirando a Sai- no te preocupes no creo que tarde mucho en ponerse a gritar y a patalear como siempre.

Justo cuando termino la frase se escuchó un gran golpe, se asomaron corriendo a la habitación y vieron a Naruto estampado en el suelo debajo de lo que parecía un pequeño lobo de color gris con dos manchas blancas, una en el pecho y otra en la punta del rabo.

Hhmmm…. Ryu deja de chuparle no creo que le gusten tus babas- dijo Rhade desde la cama, donde estaba sentado junto a Minato que miraba divertido como su padre había caído en su trampa y luego derrotado por un salto del pequeño lobo.

Kami sama ¿de dónde ha salido este perro?- dijo Naruto quitándoselo de encima y sentándose mirando a los niños- aaaarrgg Minato deja de reírte o sino tu castigo no será hasta tu boda sino hasta que seas abuelo y tu…tu….- señalo al peli gris- ¿con que te castigo yo a ti? Mmmmm…. Ya s

Hmmm no me puedes castigar no eres mi madre aunque siempre mi padre me termina por quitar los castigos al poco tiempo, no sé cómo convence a mama…mmm…- dijo cortando e ignorando al hokage- por cierto, Minato me llevas ahora a la escuela me gustaría apuntarme ya.

¿Escuela?- pregunto Naruto a su hijo, mirando de reojo al peli gris pensando en cómo vengarse de el- Si, Rhade quiere entrar en la academia ninja, por eso vino a konoha, espero que le toque conmigo me cae muy bien, es muy gracioso y su lobo sabe hacer muchos trucos.

Jaaa ya sé cómo castigarte- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona ignorando lo que había dicho su hijo- Ohm… y ¿cómo es eso?- pregunto aburridamente el niño.

Como hokage te prohíbo entrar a la academia, sin que pases una prueba, esto es mi venganza por vuestras bromas- dijo sonriendo malvadamente, viendo como al pequeño se le llenaban sus ojos verdes de lágrimas y un pequeño puño brillando en un color blanco azulado hacia su cara junto con un HOKAGE BAAKAAAA.


End file.
